Smart phones, tablet personal computers and other portable electronic devices are widely used in daily life and work of people, bring a great convenience for life and work of people and even affect the way people live.
With the development of electronic technology, a function requirement on the portable electronic devices is getting higher and higher, and a pressure sensing function becomes a measure to further improve the user experience. After the pressure sensing is realized, information of the pressure dimension may be used to develop the related application functions.
Since a capacitive touch screen has a high sensitivity and supports multi-point touch, it is widely used in the portable electronic devices. How to realize pressure sensing in the capacitive touch screen has become an urgent problem to be solved by those skilled in related fields.